1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a curved display device, and more particularly, to a curved display device having a curved shape in a display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescent display device are used to display an image in a variety of information processing apparatuses such as a television (“TV”), a monitor, a notebook computer, and a mobile phone. A curved display device has recently developed as an application of the flat panel display, and the curved display device may provide an image with improved three-dimensional effect, immersion, and ambience to a viewer by providing a display area having a curved shape.